The use of a vehicle hands-free interface module provides a vehicle operator the ability to communicate via a mobile communications device without using its handset. However, this type of communications inherently experiences communications disturbances including noise, echo, and equalization disturbances which lower the quality of a mobile communication. These disturbances may vary depending on the mobile communications device used, acoustics of the vehicle audio interface, the communications network used, and other factors. Furthermore, this communication quality problem is complicated by the fact that there exists a wide variety of mobile communications devices which induce a variety of different communications disturbances.